


Alone in the Moonlight

by napoleonboneaparte



Series: When in Love With a Beast [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, College Student Nico, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Jason, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleonboneaparte/pseuds/napoleonboneaparte
Summary: Just a quick walk through the old park to get to the subway station. No harm could come out of that, right? Nico has no reason to fear the dark. It bends its knee to him and he walks easily in darkness as he does in light. But other creatures too, do take refuge in the dark. And one in particular, is watching him, waiting for its chance to strike.Smutty Jasico one-shot to cheer you Yanks up. ;P





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I got the idea to write this. I might have a thing for werewolves...Anyway, enjoy!

That Friday night’s class seemed to drag even longer than usual for some reason. It was difficult for Nico to keep his eyes on the lecturer and the projector screen, even more so to keep them open. He had not been able to sleep comfortably for the past few nights. Percy had already warned him that college life could sometimes be more challenging than the odd demigod quest. Sure, there was a far less chance of getting scratched to death by rooster-horses (It was a weird day.) or have all your blood sucked away by psychotic killer vampire cheerleaders, but gods, he felt like dying a little inside each time another assignment was issued.

“Mr. di Angelo?”

Nico’s head quickly snapped back toward Miss Perkins. The rest of the class was staring intently at him as was she. Had he killed their pet dog or something?

Nico blinked rapidly, trying to look wide awake and failing miserably. “Yes, Miss?”

The petite lecturer folded her arms disapprovingly and sighed. “What have I been saying for the last five minutes?”

His mind went blank. The projector had been switched off, so there was to be no rescue from inferential guessing this time around. Nico’s eyes darted around, trying to get a peek at the notes of his classmates. Unfortunately for him, everyone’s books had already been stuffed into their backpacks, and the class just glared at him, silently accusing him of delaying the end of the lecture.

The young demigod bit his lip. Maybe a cup of strong espresso before class would have saved him from this embarrassment. Or two. Or ten.

“I’m…I’m not sure, Miss Perkins.”

“And how long have you not been paying attention to my lecture?” She was practically sneering at him as Nico fiddled guiltily with his thumbs, thoroughly rubbing in the painful embarrassment.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know.”

“Apologies will not be jacking your grades up, Mr. di Angelo. This isn’t the first time I have noticed your mind wandering out into hallway. I’ll have you know that you aren’t exactly anywhere near the Dean’s List at the moment, nor will you be at any time soon. Paying a little more attention to your studies would be more an act of benefit for you than for me. So, do consider listening attentively in the future. Do I make myself clear?”

If the floor decided to open up to swallow either her or him, Nico would have been rather elated anyway to be spared the utter embarrassment. That feeling of wanting to be angry for being chided like a kindergartener but the guilt of being actually somewhat at fault was unbearable. Still, he felt the urge to just glare back at those who were starting judgementally at him. _If only they knew who or what he was…_

The son of Hades quietly mumbled through his teeth, “Yes, Miss Perkins.”

He frowned a little when the lecturer smirked smugly, no doubt pleased with herself after that absolutely non-scathing verbal evisceration. _Urge to send her straight to the Underworld…rising…_

Miss Perkins clapped her hands together lightly, signalling the end of the class. The bored silence was broken by the raucous chatter of students happy to spend the rest of their Friday night as far away as possible from college.

“So, class, do say aloud for dear Nico what your assignment for the weekend is.”

“Identify the causes of the Great Depression, its effects and its resolution. Minimum of 4000 words, written in Times New Roman, font size 12, submit it through e-mail by 5 p.m. tomorrow,” the unenthusiastic exodus answered in chorus while bursting out into the hallway.

Hurriedly stuffing his doodle-filled notes and textbooks into his bag, Nico did not bother looking up at Miss Perkins while making quick strides to the exit. He could sense her leering at him from her podium. The thought of giving her a quick scare with the flickering lights and moving shadows trick was very tempting at the moment. _But Jason wouldn’t approve._ He didn’t stop walking until he had left the building.

“He should be here by now.”

Nico pulled his jacket’s sleeve back to glance at his watch. 9.17 p.m. Jason had promised to come pick him up at about half past eight. A quick scan of the traffic crawling away on the road showed no sign of Jason’s jet black Accord. Rather uncharacteristic of the usually disciplined Roman to be unpunctual.

His phone vibrated. Slipping it out of his pocket, he was half-expecting to see Jason’s number on the screen, calling him to tell him that he was stuck in traffic or had run into the Minotaur. In any case, it wasn’t Jason calling him.

“Hey, Hazel.”

“Nico!” she pretty much yelled at her brother through the phone. “I’m so sorry, but I didn’t know that your class was going to be ending so late today. I tried to wait, but Frank said we could leave without you.”

Chuckling softly at his sister’s innocent apology, he gently replied, “Frank was right, Hazel. You didn’t need to wait for me. I told you to leave without me, didn’t I? Anyway, Jason’s supposed to pick me up tonight.”

“Oh, is he there yet?”

Nico scanned the traffic a second time. Still not seeing hide or hair of Jason Grace. “I think he might be running late tonight.”

“Do you want Frank to pick you up? We’re still eating at the sushi stall just down the road. The salmon here is very fresh.”

“No need,” said Nico. He started walking down the steps and crossed the street. “I’ll be taking the subway back. Maybe see you tomorrow for lunch?”

"The shawarma place?"

"I was thinking more of pizza at your place at one. I'll pay."

“Sure!” chirped Hazel happily. “Stay safe, big brother!”

He smiled. “Same to you.”

The nearest subway station was a good thirty minutes away on foot. Nico considered grabbing a cab for a while, but the lack of loose change persuaded him not to. And anyway, he deduced if he took the shortcut through the park, he could probably reach the station in fifteen minutes instead. Still, he couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed and hurt by Jason. It wasn’t that much to ask that he be punctual or if that wasn’t possible, drop a text message or something. He pushed past the park’s rusty gates and started making his way through.

The trees provided much shade and blocked out most of the city lights. For a small park right in the middle of the Big Apple, it was rather surprisingly dark. Not that Nico was afraid of the dark. The dark bent its knee to him. And if he was in need of a light, the full moon was lighting up the path from above.

Then, it hit him.

A full moon.

A rustling to his right threw all his senses into full alert mode. Not that it was uncommon to see a random squirrel or bird popping out of the bushes. Then, he noticed them.

A pair of eyes. An ominous shade of blue. A bright glow. The heavy breathing of a predator on the hunt. Ivory fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Nico froze.

_Run. Fight. Die._

Greatly regretting he didn’t carry his sword around at all times, he instead blasted a bolt of dark energy at the beast. Quite a futile effort, given how agile it proved itself to be when it dodged it effortlessly. Nico was not given that much time to react when it barrelled toward him with its jaw wide open and claws extended.

Two seconds was all that it took for the creature to slam into him, throwing him off the path and rolling down the grassy decline. Before Nico could reach for the dagger in his boot, he found his wrists in the vice grip of his attacker’s powerful hands. Closing the gap between them, it trapped the demigod with each of its knees landing to the side of Nico’s feet. Nico was already suspecting what he was dealing with, when the snarling teeth told him all that he needed to know. The saliva drooling down its maw and its hot breath turning into steam in the night’s cold.

With the beast standing a good seven feet tall, Nico knew better than to try fleeing from the werewolf. At least enough to know that a slashed throat was not something ambrosia could heal. It had a thick golden-blonde coat, shaggy long, with a darker ring around the neck. A rare deviation from the usual pitch black or dark brown Lycan. Not that it made it any less dangerous since its claws were just as sharp and deadly. Nico noticed that its limbs were also thick and rippling with muscle, resembling closely a bodybuilder on steroids, though said bodybuilder would still run away squealing at the sight of this beast. Staring right at him, its intelligent eyes warned Nico that running would equal death.

Lumbering up toward its prey, the werewolf bared its sharp rows of teeth in a triumphant smile. Nico tried his darndest to put on something close to resembling a brave face, doing his utmost to conceal the fact that he was slowly backing away into the grass. The werewolf remained unperturbed and unimpressed by him. It circled around him slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. It stopped. Then, it pounced. With the bloodthirsty beast making a lunge at his throat, Nico made a silent eleventh hour prayer to the gods for a quick demise and to his dad for a safe entry into Elysium. Expecting his throat to be ripped out in a horrific bloody mess, he squirmed unintentionally when something hot and wet instead pressed on the side of his neck.

The werewolf just sniffed the demigod curiously, slowly licking his neck occasionally. It pulled back for a moment. Nico exchanged glances with it. Human dark brown glared in defiance at werewolf lightning blue. Werewolf lightning blue stared back, seemingly challenging the demigod to resist. Nico didn't. Huffing almost as in victory, it moved its arm down to the base of Nico’s jacket and started pulling it upward. While it said nothing, its message was clear. _Lose it._

Reluctance was natural, but a warning growl convinced him. Once his jacket and t-shirt laid discarded by his side, Nico felt the beast nuzzling gently at his neck. A quiet whine seemed to be coming from deep inside the beast. Was it trying to be…playful? For a second, Nico considered reaching for his dagger again, but a sudden, knowing glare from the werewolf warned him against it. Deciding that staying calm was the best option to stay alive through the night, Nico relaxed his body, squirming a little when the werewolf started leaving a trail of saliva and wet kisses down his bare chest. With it hidden under the tight constrains of his underwear, Nico felt a little embarrassed that his manhood was unashamedly standing hard and proud.

As he laid there, breathing heavily, the werewolf suddenly lurched forward and stuck its tongue pass Nico’s parted lips and into his mouth in what was basically a kiss. Impulsively, Nico tried pushing it back out but the beast insisted. Bumping noses, it started to dawn on Nico that it would be better not to test the werewolf’s patience and instead, let things flow their course.

Trying to divert his attention from his unusual circumstance, Nico’s eyes drifted away elsewhere before coming to a jerked stop at the werewolf’s crotch. “Oh, gods…”

The beast growled proudly. Its cock had long slipped out of its sheath, its tip glistening with what was obviously pre-cum. Even at its semi-erected state, it dwarfed Nico’s own, a terrifying ten inches long and about two wide. Its balls too were nothing to laugh at, given how it would require both his hands to hold them. Slowly putting two and two together, the realisation crept up to Nico in a rather drawned out fashion; that if the beast was sporting a hard-on like this, it could only mean that it was aroused...By him. _Fuck_.

Having kissed all the way to Nico’s belly button, the werewolf clenched its teeth around Nico’s waistband. With his hands free, Nico tried pushing its head away from his crotch, but he might as well have punched a brick wall. The big blocky head of fur barely budged an inch. Only when the beast started growling in annoyance did he give up. Pulling away both pants and underwear, Nico bit his tongue to stop himself from crying in embarrassment as the werewolf came face-to-face with his erection, which was nothing to look at when compared to the beast’s.

Nico could feel his pulse hammering away when the werewolf started licking all over his stark naked body. The cold night air was sensitive on his skin, and he moaned a little when he felt the beast’s hot breath warming him. Feeling a little brave, the demigod reached out and cautiously petted the werewolf’s thick pelt. It tensed up but relaxed just as quickly when it figured out his intentions. Nico noted to himself that under the coarse upper coat, there was a softer coat of fur. A slight shiver from the werewolf followed as it stopped to nuzzle Nico’s neck once more.

Then, it leaned down and with its long, velvety tongue began lapping up the whitish pearls that had pooled on the tip of Nico’s cock. It swallowed the whole thing, leaving Nico squirming at the ticklish sensation of its wet nose pressing into his groin. He could feel his cock pinned against the roof of the beast’s mouth as it massaged and rolled it, skimming its sides. The werewolf’s head bobbed a little, the tip of its tongue flicking over his balls contentedly.

“Please…more!” Nico mewled submissively before biting down hard on his tongue to spare himself further embarrassment. Nico felt deeply ashamed that he was actually enjoying this sinful pleasure, but he would be lying if he denied that he liked the werewolf’s ministrations at the moment. Scratch that, he was thoroughly enjoying it.

As though it understood the demigod’s words, the beast flipped Nico over with ease, drawing up his hips so that Nico would be on all fours. A cold sweat made its way down his forehead when he realised what was to come, but his pulsing hard-on was a giveaway to his desire for more.

He gasped at the ticklish sensation of the werewolf lapping vigorously at his very exposed entrance. The feeling was strange, but good. Very good. It was somewhat ticklish to have a wet nose pressed against his rear end, but the pleasure coiling in his gut was too immense to give up. It did not take long before Nico was leaning with his chest on the ground and his ass held up toward the beast, tempting it to do whatever it pleased. The more rational side of Nico was screaming at him to be horrified at his situation, but the horndog side of him was carrying the day.

Satisfied at the preparation, the werewolf proceeded to mount the young demigod’s backside. His pulse accelerated to a rapid drumbeat when Nico felt its large organ prodding against his ass, its extraordinary warmth somewhat surprising him. Its thick coat of fur prickled his skin. Without warning, the werewolf arched its back and pressed through the tight ring of muscle, causing Nico to scream in pain. For all the slickness of its precum, its large size was still taking its toll on Nico's body, forcefully pushing pass and stretching the tight puckered entrance to its very limits. Its tapered head entered him with a very audible pop and it did not stop until half its length was deep inside him.

“Fuck!" sobbed Nico, eyes wet with tears of pain and his nails digging into the ground. “It fucking hurts.”

Pausing, the werewolf brought its head next to Nico’s to nuzzle him comfortingly, trying to ease the agony as it continued slipping into Nico over the next minute or so. Nico's body did not take well to the intruder, tensing up and making the penetration more painful than it needed to be. Still, the werewolf could not resist growling in pleasure as it heard Nico’s desperate gasps for air. It did slow its advance to a standstill, whining softly when it realised Nico was in great pain, and letting the young man’s body get used to its girth.

Once Nico’s breathing had slowed down and relaxed, it continued its advance, slower this time, sliding the remaining six inches into Nico’s body. With each inch that entered, a strong powerful tremor pulsated through Nico's body, a small earthquake that was teeth-grittingly painful but strangely addictive enough to not stop. It felt like forever but once he felt the beast’s furry thighs resting against his own, Nico felt a sense of relief wash over him.

With his hips locked onto by the werewolf, Nico relaxed further and let it move its hips in and out of its chosen mate. Its grunts and growls somehow came off as approving of him. Trembling in anticipation, Nico moaned when he felt the werewolf pumping his hips into him with a far greater ferocity. Trying to stay on all fours, Nico found it impossible because each thrust of the werewolf's hips sent him sprawling onto the ground. Eventually, he positioned himself with his chest in contact with the ground, letting the beast pound him into submission. He spread his legs knowingly, not caring that he was acting like a two-cent whore but just enjoying the ride. It was getting much harder to think with the amount of blood rushing down south. To him, the guttural, animalistic sounds of the wet, slapping sounds of fur on skin was coming off as a sinful symphony.

It was only then that its cock struck something deep inside Nico, causing him to scream and squirm in pleasure. Nico was never sure of where his prostate really was, but with the waves of pleasure that were flooding his mind right then, all he wanted most was that it be struck by the throbbing werewolf cock again and again, as long as possible.

“So fucking good,” groaned Nico as he moved back into the werewolf’s thrusts to seek just a little more of that toe-tingling pleasure. The beast was grinding hard against his backside, the base of its cock more swollen than the rest. It only dawned on Nico that this was its knot when a wave of pain and pleasure exploded into an euphoria of sensations, just as he felt it pop into him.

Disregarding the need to stay out of sight from prying eyes, the werewolf threw its head back and let loose into the cold night air a long, piercing howl of animalistic dominance. A primal need was sated when Nico felt the beast convulsing violently above him as it pumped its seed into his body, its thick creamy seed bathing his insides. The building up of pressure inside his body was too much to take as was the combination of the hard flesh in him, the musky scent of sweat and the possessive snarls of the beast. Lightheaded, Nico's entire body tingled with indescribable pleasure like waves in a puddle. It was a futile fight trying to prolong the euphoria. With a loud gasp and cry, Nico spilled his seed as creamy ribbons beneath him, some falling onto the grass as heavy white droplets. Utterly spent, he collapsed lifelessly onto the grass, exhausted and dirty but strangely content.

The werewolf was far from spent though, as it took nearly twenty full loads of cum for it to finally run dry. It continued to thrust its hips lazily even as Nico laid on the grass, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. As the euphoria of his orgasm subsided, Nico was swept with a feeling of comfortable warmth as the werewolf seemed to pull him into a loving embrace. He was well aware that he was filled with what was nearly a gallon of hot werewolf cum. He never imagined that he could even hold that much.

A pair of warm human lips kissed Nico’s neck gently. "Someone's quite the dramatic actor." 

They slowly made their way down his neck to his shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Nico's breath hitched and his body trembled slightly when those lips stopped at the two crescents on his right shoulder. Nico normally just dismissed them as birthmarks, but only he and another person knew the truth.

They were mating marks, made by a werewolf driven by an animalistic instinct as it seeked to mark its claim on the mate of its choosing for the first and only time. That unforgettable moment when the two made love in the comforts of their bed, with the smell of scented candles, damp bedsheets and musky sweat lingering in the air, still remained fresh in both their minds.

“You know you could have called rather than leave me waiting,” grumbled Nico. “And I’m not sure if I want this to be a regular thing between us.”

Jason smiled lovingly into his mate’s olive skin, taking in and relishing the delectable scent of his mate. “I wanted it to be a surprise. And I’ll be happy to make this a regular thing."

The werewolf leaned in close, placing his mouth next to Nico's ear and whispering seductively, "I know how much you enjoy pretending to be a tight-assed prude and not the kinky little slut that you are. I know where you want to be touched and the words you want me to whisper into your ears. I know how you will leave scratches all over my back when you're going to cum. And I know you love it when I'm on top of you, inside of you, pounding you hard, fast, deep, filling you up and making you forget your name while I make you scream mine as many times as I want."

Nico huffed indignantly and wrapped Jason’s arm around his own torso. The werewolf growled proudly as he ran his hands over Nico's swollen abdomen, letting his imagination run wild with thoughts of a heavily pregnant Nico, carrying his litter of cubs. An absolutely absurd idea to Nico but one that Jason actually sometimes wished  in secret was a reality somehow.

"Shut up."

Jason snorted-chuckled, "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not!" protested Nico, his face noticeably turning red as a beetroot even in the dim light. It was fine and dandy that he shamelessly writhed and moaned away when Jason was pounding him into the bed sheets, but the gods forbid that he ever admitted it to anyone, including and especially Jason.

"You are a terrible liar."

"And you are... _merda_...uhh _..._ a fucking asshole!"

"You're fucking hot when you curse," mumbled Jason, rolling his eyes when Nico shouldered him harmlessly in the chest before nimbly flipping himself over so that Nico could stare him in the face.

“I mean it. And you ambushing me was a surprise, alright. How long have you been waiting for me here?”

“Since eight. I was worried that you would take a cab home and leave me here, hiding in the bushes naked," admitted Jason, blushing at his own public nudity.

“And would it be my fault if I did?”

Jason contemplated for a moment.

“Would it?”

“No,” the werewolf demigod whimpered.

The two lovers stayed quiet and still for a while. It would be some time before Jason could safely pull his knot out of Nico. There normally would be a mess of cum dripping out of Nico when he did. Sex was fun, but clean-up was a tedious chore involving boxes of baby wipes and tissue papers. Not that it ever stopped them from fucking like bunnies.

Nico seemed to fall into a light sleep, his soft breaths tickling Jason's chest. Just watching his mate sleep peacefully was a simple pleasure to the Roman demigod. Jason was somewhat close to dozing off himself when he suddenly found his cheek being cupped lovingly by a pair of gentle hands. The Italian's dark brown eyes gazed intently into his as he pressed his soft lips against Jason’s, letting the both of them be carried away by the tender kiss. For every time their lips touched, it always felt like the first time, the epitome of an absolutely pure and perfect kiss.

“I still love you, _mi amore_.”

“And I will always love you, my Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Enjoyed it? Then, leave kudos if you wish!


End file.
